


A Hans' Ever After

by alittlebitofmewilldo



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Anger, Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitofmewilldo/pseuds/alittlebitofmewilldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot, different ending<br/>'This was all their fault, and  like hell was he not going to make them pay for it.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hans' Ever After

Anger.  
I am so angry, I can almost feel it swirling around me. My plan was perfect. Still is. So why  
didn’t it work out? Why did it go wrong?  
Where did I go wrong?  
Anna, completely frozen, is to my left. Elsa was all over her, crying her heart out and hugging   
the ice. The little snowman (Olaf, was it?) was hugging Anna’s frozen leg. Quite frankly, the   
little thing freaked me the fuck out. Just looking at the three, I could feel my anger rise.   
This was their fault. They ruined my plan. They ruined my life.  
And if I was going down, I was definitely taking them with me.  
Specifically Elsa, since Anna could hardly get any worse.  
I grabbed my sword –broken, but it would do- and swung it above my head, ready to hit,   
ready to kill, when suddenly…  
My sword slips out of my hand, and Elsa just stares at me with big, blue eyes, still crying   
over her sister. I can’t feel my hand, and everything seems to have been muted. My vision  
gets blurry, and I can feel something coming out of my mouth. Blood, or drool maybe. I was hoping for the latter, but I feared the first. I want to wipe it away, but my hand refuses to do what I want it to do.  
‘Oh, look at that.’ I hear the snowman whisper. ‘You’ve been impaled.’   
I drop my head and I can’t do anything but stare at my chest. My shirt was red, even I could  
see that much, and something –or more like a few somethings- were sticking out of my   
chest. Or was it through my chest? It was hard to think clearly, my mind was a bit foggy  
and –holy crap are those antlers?

My head feels light and breathing hurts more than it should, but I still feel the corners of my  
mouth tilting upwards, as if the fact that I had just been stabbed with antlers was  
somehow funny, and I cough up some more blood before I feel like I can say anything.  
‘Jinx.’ I whisper, tilting my head just enough to get a glimpse of Anna’s face. But all I see is  
Elsa’s terrified look before the darkness overflows, taking me away and leaving my body  
behind, exactly the way I was before my death.  
Soulless, and with a smile plastered on my face.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. I wrote this for a friend of mine, and because Hans is a giant douche.  
> The way it 'should have' ended
> 
> i hope you enjoyed, it's my first time ever posting something. Please review ^^


End file.
